The invention relates to a drive for driving, or drives in, agricultural implements. The drive includes a drive housing with a first shaft rotatably supported around a first axis of rotation in the drive housing. One shaft end projects from the drive housing. The shaft also carries a first gear. A second shaft is rotatably supported around a second axis of rotation in the drive housing. One shaft end of the second shaft projects from the drive housing and the other end carries a second gear. The first gear and the second gear engage one another.
DE 196 43 559 A1 discloses an angle drive, especially for driving or drives in agricultural implements. Here, two bevel gears are arranged on two axes of rotation which are positioned perpendicularly relative to one another. The shafts intersect one another, with the bevel gears engaging one another and being enclosed by a drive housing.
DE 44 45 634 C2 describes a coupling which serves to establish a driving connection in agricultural implement drives. The coupling transmits torque. A coupling hub and a coupling sleeve are designed to freely rotate relative to one another over a limited angle of rotation. Thus, a driveshaft, which is to be connected to the power take-off shaft of a tractor to establish a driving connection with an agricultural implement, is easily coupled by means of its connecting means to the power take-off shaft.